Mixing Up Reality
by FlyingCake
Summary: I had a good life. It was normal and fun, then it all changed with my best friends love for a anime that turned my good life, crazy. Imagine being taken from something you know to a place you have almost no clue of and your best friend is the one that knows what will happen. Now I must adopt to this world along with My best friend in order to live through this and find a way home.
1. Where Did We Go?

You know you're life is gonna be messed up when you wake up in another era….in another world.

Mine is turning out that way. I was home, now I'm in the desert with no idea how I got here and why. You're all wondering what the hell I'm talking about right? Let me just back it up for you to how my day went.

~~~~A day earlier~~~~~

Just your normal girl, living her normal life. I get up and work, then go home, play games and die in my bed. I moved out of my parents house around 19 after I finished paying off my car. I share this apartment with my best friend Jane. We been pretty good friends since high school freshman year.

So let's start the story after work….In the morning.

I work 3rd shift security. Its tiring and boring really. I don't do any or those action shit you see on t.v. I'm just a girl in a big security jacket, sitting on a chair in a post. So I get off around 8 in the morning.

"Hey Alice, anything interesting happen tonight, or did you just stare at your feet the whole time?" Jane was in the kitchen making coffee for when she goes off to work.

"Neh…I had movies to watch, kept the night going for sometime." I took off my shoes and jacket off before heading to my room. Jane comes into my room and sits down on my bed with a cup of coffee in her hand. "You need to watch this new anime. Well read it as well, there is a bit more out in manga then the anime. But its good and new and different! You should watch it and tell me what you think." I only stared at her with my eyebrow raised before shaking my head and yawn.

"I'll care to read, watch or whatever later. I wanna sleep right now. I had a hard time staying awake last night and just wanna pass out now." I stated in a tired voice. Changing into my pjs and pushing my friend out the door before crawling into bed.

Now my friend is a big fan of animes and manga. Not to say I'm not interested in them, I just don't get into them as much as she does. Lately she been getting into some new anime called Magi. Jane has been pushing me into reading it and then watching it. I promised to watch it with her sometime, but right now all I wanna do is drift off into dream world.

That morning, something came to me in my dream. Usually I can't remember dreams, but this one stayed with me.

I open my eyes to see I was in front of a tall tower. It was beautiful, decorated with gold and white stones. Around was just a desert, nothing but sand blowing everywhere as far as I can see. I felt a sudden need to enter it, but I was too scared to so I took a step back. This…this isn't a normal tower, something was off. I took a few more steps back from it before tripping and falling onto the hot sands. I want to run away, no I need to run away. I stand up as fast as I can and turn on my heel to run but a sudden voice came into my head.

"You can't go far if you don't gain one."

I turn around and scan the area to pin point where the voice came from. "w-who said that? What do you mean "gain one"?" I waited to hear another voice. It never came again and soon the world around me crumbled before I fell into darkness.

"Gahh! Oof!" I rub my head and find myself on the floor. Jane walks through the door and stares at me before laughing. "Oh yeah that's sexy Alice" I glared at her before standing up and rubbed my head. "I had a weird dream…and I can remember it in full details, ow" I yawn and look at the time. It was 3:46 pm, eh enough sleep for now.

"Weird dream huh? Come on I made food. Tell me over spaghetti" She leaves out of my room and I follow after her. I walk into the kitchen and see a colorful DVD cover. I picked it up and read the title. "Magi. Is this the anime you wanted me to watch?" I look over Jane who was making my plate.

"Yeah! I was gonna make you watch it when you awoke. Come I have your bowl, let us watch it. It's pretty cool." She takes the DVD out of my hands and into the living room with her bowl, I grab mine and follow her to where she eagerly places the DVD in and jumps onto the couch before hitting play. So then I began to watch this anime, which isn't bad. I think the drawing style is pretty cute and very light, even though it has soacesme darkness to it. Aladdin was pretty cute with a perverted side to him, I like him. He be pretty fun to have as a little brother, though I can see me being the one to kick his ass whenever he does something perverted.

But it wasn't until Alibaba and Aladdin got close to the tower did I freak. "Pause PAUSE!"

Jane jumped from my sudden burst and paused it before looking at me confused. "What's wrong?" I just stared at the screen before looking at her. "That tower…My dream, I was by a tower like that and I didn't wanna go into it. Suddenly a voice from nowhere told me I needed something." Jane just looked at me like I was on drugs. "Well…that is weird…but you always have weird dreams. I mean come on, you had a dream of surfing on a chocolate bar to save some random child." I puff my cheeks at her, just as I was about to say something, a weird noise came from the T.V. "Did…you hear that?" I asked, looking over at Jane who had the face that said I-have-no-idea. Just then, the T.V. Brightens intensely at us, causing us to cover our faces. Soon that was about all I remember before waking up from the heat of the sun on my back…Maybe also it doesn't help that someone was poking my back. I looks around my surrounding , or the best I can do with the sun blazing down on me, making it hard to see. I turn to look to see who was poking me, about to tell them off before I froze into place…

Wait…Isn't this…Aladdin?!


	2. Dat Leaf

All I could do was stare…is…is that really who I think it is…Its Aladdin…and that..slave girl. Okay not a slave girl anymore but I forgot her name. Have to ask Jane later…wait! Jane! I look around panicking, Only to find her next to me passed out. I sigh in relief before looking up at Aladdin.

"Hi there miss. You okay there? We were passing through the desert and just saw you two laying there."

I gave him a look. So instead of making sure we were fine, not dying of dehydration you decided to poke us with a stick?! I shake my head and nod. "I'm fine…my friend…I'm not sure. I don't know where we are. One minute we were in our…front room, and then next we are here."

Aladdin and that girl with the red hair looked at each other before turning their attention to us. "Where are you from? We can take you with us maybe. We are heading to Balbadd to see if our friend is there." Aladdin smiles at me and I start to freak. How the hell do I explain this? Oh my friend and I aren't from this world. Hell we are from another world that watches your world for entertainment! Yeah, that's totally gonna be something to talk about. But maybe, maybe I can. If I remember right, Aladdin came from another world and ended here. He might understand and even help us. I nod to myself as I finishes debating with myself and look up to see Aladdin and that girl looking at me confusing.

"Can we follow you then? It would really help and I will explain myself to you on the way, that fair?" I ask them. "That's fine then, just remember to tell us about you later then." Aladdin smiles and looks over to my friend. "Is she okay though?" I look over and shrug.

"She's just sleeping, its hard waking her up from sleeping. Means I'm gonna have to carry her." I stand up and dust the sand off of my clothes…pjs…shit. Well thank god I am wearing a damn bra, but this must be strange. The girl walks over and picks Jane and carries her.

"I can carry her. This will make travelling faster." She said in a emotionless kind of voice but hey, I'm not gonna argue. Saves me from carrying her fat ass and plus that girl is pretty strong from what I saw. So we start off to…where the hell that place was. I don't know, my friend should know since shes all up into this then me.

Well sometime later, we walked into the forest place and gah does it feel good! The sun was killing me and most likely gave me sunburn…Do these people get sunburn?!

I look over to my friend when a thought came to my head…I know their names but they don't know ours and just saying their names would cause some problems…

"Soooo…..we never got to exchange names here. Let me start if off! My name is Alice and that girl on your back is Jane." Aladdin smiles at me. "My name is Aladdin"

"My name is Morgiana." Still that emotionless voice again. Well can't blame her, she had a baaaaad life that I don't even wanna go into details for. I nod at them. "Well nice to meet you two. So who is this friend you're looking for? Maybe I can help?"

"His name is Alibaba. He's a Dungun Clearer. He's a nice guy." Aladdin smiles big at the mention of Alibaba. It's funny how fast they became good friends in such a short time, but sometimes that just happens with people. Like how Jane and I just became good friends together after a week. Speaking of my friend, I can hear her starting to stir. Oh shit she's gonna freak! I need to do something!

"O-oh! She's waking up! Put her down. She's gonna freak out if she finds herself on a stranger in the middle of a forest." I explain, though most of that is true, she would freak out more that her favorite anime characters were right next to her and that could ruin things right now. Mor places Jane down on the ground and I walk over to her.

"Jane? You there?" She blinks a couple of times before looking at me with a wtf-you-want face before looking over my shoulder and seeing Aladdin and Mor staring at her too. As I feared, her eyes widen suddenly and was about to scream before a slap my hand over her mouth. "Jane, Jane! Calm down. We were knocked out and found by these nice people in the desert. They are gonna help us get back home." I gave a look that said understand-what-I-am-saying-and-play-along. Jane looked at me for a bit before nodding and I take my hand away from her mouth and let her sit up right.

"Sooo….err…where are we?" Jane rubs her head before looking around before realizing where we are.

"We are in some forest. Oh Jane, this is Aladdin and Morg…an…ia? Uh no that's not right…Mor…ga…ian…?"

"Morgiana" Mor said behind me with her cheeks puffed. "Eehh sorry…I'm not that great with names" I try to explain as Jane gave me a look that made me feel stupid.

"How you feeling Jane?" Aladdin smiled before hugging into her chest. Jane just stared before laughing and hugs him. "Oh goodness you're so cute!" I facepalmed before pulling Aladdin off jane's chest. "Will you stay off of girls's chest!?" Jane laughs as Mor shakes her head.

"So…I'm gonna guess that you guys know my name already? Well that good. Where are we going now?" Jane acted like she didn't know. She was pretty good at it, thank goodness.

"Well Mor is going back to her hometown." Aladdin explains, but Mor interferes. "I also want to meet Aladdin and Alibaba and thank them for what they did for me." Mor looks down at the ground.

"Thank? For what? If that's not too much to ask?" Jane elbows me and I just mouth at her a what.

"By using the treasure they got for capturing a dungun, they liberated me from my social position…or in other words, a slave." I faked a gasp at that. "You were a slave?! Oh goodness that's horrible! I never thought it was right to use another human being as slaves. I'm so glad that they did that. No one should ever be one."

Mor nods and continues. "Alibaba, he freed two slaves and wanted nothing in return. Now that I am free, I can fulfill a promise I made to another. I will do what I want to do by my own will. Before I met Aladdin and Alibaba, I didn't think about anything.." She clutched her hands before looking up with a smile. "Aladdin, you two granted me a free future. I'm grateful for you."

"Is that so…That's good, but I think it's the same for Alibaba, we don't need any praise!" He smiles right back at Mor. Jane was shaking at her knees excited before whispering to me. "Oh my gah! Its just like in the manga! Oh my gah! We are really with Aladdin and Morgian! Holy shitttt!...wait….oooooooh I know whats to happen next. Prepare yourself for some fan service goodness." Jane gave me a pervy cat smirk and I just shook my head. I'm scared.

Mor points down the path. "As long as we follow this path, we will meet him." Aladdin nods and marches down with excitement. Jane held me back alittle with a smirk before holding her fingers up.

"3…2…1…" Jane points to the front….which happens to be where a man was standing, which his arms out like he wanted a hug…did I mention he was naked?!

We all stopped and stared in complete shock as Jane was trying so hard not to laugh.

"hey guys. Nice weather today." He said so casually. Before I could even stop to think of something, my mouth just opens.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT DAMN LEAF STAYING THERE?!"

And that was the final push to made Jane fall to the ground laughing. Holding her stomaching and kicking her legs. I just stood there with a wtf face. I mean really. How in the hell is that leaf just hanging there?!

Aladdin, Mor and that naked dude just gave me a look before Aladdin snapped out of it and stood in front of us with his staff out. "THIS IS BAD, STAY BACK! IT MIGHT BE A MONSTER!" Mor was getting ready to kick this guys ass. The guy waves his hands in front of him. "NO, YOU'RE WRONG! LISTEN TO ME!"

Jane finally calms down before fanning herself. "Hold on guys, let's see what this guy has to say."

"First get some damn clothes on him first!" I yell! That leaf hanging there disturbs me the most.

Oh dear god. What the hell did whatever god up there put me into?!


	3. I wanna Feel

**Blaaaaah look! My story is interesting enough for some people to follow/fav this ;w; **

**I'll try to make it as interesting as I can! ;A; **

**-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-**

****So here I was, sitting by a camp fire with this weird guy. Jane had told me this was Sinbad when no one was looking.

So this is King Sinbad...King of the Seven Seas huh? Though guess he's kinda like hiding that, so we aren't gonna point it out. Though it suddenly made me think about that thing from facebook. Where it said to replace one word from a book title with dick and I remember someone doing Sinbad: King Of The Seven Dicks.

Yup...Now I'm smiling like a idiot as this...somewhat, weirdo king...guy, was talking to everyone about traveling. Jane gave me a weird look and I was just sitting there, trying not to laugh...Maybe that would explain how the leaf stayed there...Maybe he has like...7 dicks with little hands on each of them...

Oh gah...

The images that suddenly came to my head...

That...would be...so...creepy. But hell, It could be something in this world.

My mind snapped back to reality when I saw Sinbad point up a hill.

"Just over that hill, You'll be able to see the town."

Morg stands up and sniffs the air like a dog. "I can smell the sea..."  
Yup, like a dog.

I watch Aladdin and Morg run up the hill in excitement, Jane wasn't to far behind of them. I was a little curious to see where we were going, so I stand up and dust my butt off before following after them. What I saw was amazing!

It was a huge, HUGEE, town of stone buildings and a wonderful view of the ocean. The breeze and the smell of salt water came at me. It smells so clean, so relaxing then the ones in our world. With so many oil spills and people dumping and dropping into the ocean. I close my eyes and take in all the sounds and smells.

"Enjoying yourself miss?" I snapped out of my trance and look behind to see Sinbad walking up with a grin on his face. He's a nice looking fella, I'm not gonna lie, but what he's wearing just makes him look kinda funny. Was a little white vest and...a cloth that makes him look like he's wearing a diaper. I look back over the town to keep myself from laughing and nod. "Its amazing! I never seen something like this. And it smells so clean here, so fresh..."

Jane grins widely next to me before throwing her hands out and turns on her heels to face us. "Can't you believe it! Its BalBadd!We finally are at BalBadd!" Jane turns around soon to stare in wonder at the town she only got to see from this show. I give a small smile at her and shake my head. It must really be exciting to suddenly appear in your favorite show. Too bad I never really got to watch this. So I'm not sure how I'm gonna like it here, but I'll try my best, at least for Jane's sake.

We hurry back to put out the fire and gather whatever we left behind before walking into the city.  
Sinbad made it so he was our tour guide. We went into the market and we all couldn't help but look around in aw...This was just so...different and wonderful at the same time. These are truly freshed grown plants. No chemicals used on them or anything. Fresh fish all around and lobsters...ooooooh boy the lobster. My mouth waters at that thought, how long has it been since I had one? Sinbad was off explaining infos about the town. How BalBadd is a big Ocean Nation made up of many small island and its many trades it does. How its made up from many different cultures and random stuff like that. But it didn't stay pretty, we soon enter the area for the poor, or how Jane told me, the slums. It was kinda sad to look at. All these poor children and sick people all around. I look to see everyone else was feeling how I was too. Jane had her hands balled into a fist and was looking angry at the floor. Wonder what she knows.

We walk on the path that is right next the water and look over a wall that had large, red letters painted angry at it.

"Down with Monarchy" Jane read it out loud. Which is good, cause I had no idea the hell it said. Sinbad nods and crosses his arms. "This country is ruled by the Saluja family for many years, but after the passing of the late king, the economy started to go down. I just shook my head. Even though we don't always get the best in office, we still get to pick who runs our country, which is usually better then being run by a horrible king, just cause he was next in line. Sinbad walks forward soon with us following after to beautiful building with gold and such on it.

"This place is safe though! I always come here and its the best hotel in BalBadd!" Sinbad stated and holding his arm out at the place. I just stared before clearing my throat.

"Yes, its very lovely...but the hell you take us for?! There is no way in hell I can pay to stay here. I'm kinda broke here."  
Morg and Aladdin looked off to the side. Yup, all of us can't pay for something like this, though Jane looks pretty happy about something...the hell does she know?

"Ha don't worry! I will pay for your stay. So stay as long as you want!" We all get big eyed at him before Aladdin throws his hands in the air happy as Morg bows to him. "Thank you! You're really rich aren't you?" Aladdin says excitedly, I felt relief wash over me and glance over to my friend who was grinning. Damn her, she knew this was gonna happen. I need to ask her what happens in this town, cause I have a feeling something is gonna go down.

Sinbad walks up the stairs to the hotel laughing, until guard suddenly block him with their spears. "Hey you! You're suspicious!" Yelled one of the guards. Sinbad looked confused and points to himself as he struggles with them.

"Me? I'm suspicious? How?!"

"You're suspicious no matter how I look at you!"

"What is with these revealing clothes?!"

So pretty much everyone in our little group, but Jane, was confused from the scene in front of us. Jane was covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Soo...should we help him?" I asked, though didn't know how to. They didn't have cards IDs or anything like we have in our world. Jane shook her head no. "Neh, he's fine. Just watch." I looked at her before looking back at the Almight King struggle against the guards. But it was stopped when two males...? I think, came forward, claiming that Sinbad was with them.

After all that, the one in the tinted yellowish white outfit with a weird green hat and white hair spoke. Hey look! it was a dude.

"Sorry for the trouble our master may have caused you. But as said by our master, we will take care of all the hotel fees. So please enjoy yourselves." He bows to us and starts to shove Sinbad off. "And now to deal with you and your outrages outfit."

Sinbad looks over his shoulders at us and waves. " We should have lunch together sometime." Ending with a grin. Now I think about it, food does sound really nice...

**-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-**

One of the staffs here soon shows up our room we were staying at. I think my mouth had fell to the floor.

"Holy Hell! This is really a room here?! It's so...Huge!" No really, it had steps to go up and two huge beds and idk what else. But there was alot of gold. It was...I don't even...

Jane and Aladdin soon rushes over and jumps on the beds. "This bed is so amazing! So comfy! I want one at hoooooooooooooomee~~~!" Jane purrs out as she cuddles into the pillows.

Home...now I think about it, how are we gonna get back. I know I read stories about people being sent to other places and half the time. They never do make it home. I don't wanna be stuck here, I love home really. My face must of looked sad, cause I felt Morg staring at me. "Ehh sorry, just lost in thoughts." I rub my head before sitting on the bed Jane was on. No way I'm sleeping where Aladdin is. He's cute, but I like my chest to not be molested.

"If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." The worker said before she was about to leave. Aladdin sat up and looked at her. "I have a question. Do you know someone named Alibaba? He's a friend of ours that we are looking for."

The worker dropped a tray of fruits on it before hurrying to pick it all up. I get up to help her pick up some that had rolled away. "You okay miss?" I ask as I hand her the rest of the fruits.

"Sorry, its just that name surprised me. Then again Alibaba isn't a uncommon name. But BalBadd's number one criminal happens to be called, Wonder Man Alibaba."

Morg and Aladdin stared in shocked and I was just interested in hearing more. "He's the leader of a the Fog Troupe that take advantage of the fog that comes in and steal all they can. They are causing problems for BalBadd." Aladdin and Morg looked conflicted for a minute.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I get some water?" Jane causally cut in. The worker nods before leaving the room. I look over at the two and lay on the bed. "So what's going through your heads?"

"I...don't think that Alibaba is our Alibaba. He would never do something like that." Aladdin tried to convince himself and us. He walks over to the window and looks out. "I just hope we can find our Alibaba in this huge town." Morg looks out as well and nods in agreement.

"What happens if Wonder Man Alibaba is your friend? What will you do?" Jane looked over them, watching for their reaction. "Naw that can't be. Alibaba isn't like that." Aladdin tries to smile it off, but Jane stayed strong on it. "No, that not what I asked. Now what would you do if Alibaba was the leader? You can't just rule it off just because you don't wanna believe it. Anything and Everything is possible! I mean, how well do you really know him to know that this isn't something he wouldn't do?"  
Aladdin clutches his hand and looks out the window. "I...I don't know what I would do...But if it really is him..." Morg steps in and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure, if it ever was our Alibaba...maybe...maybe there is a reason."

I look over at Jane and mouth at her,"Is Alibaba really the leader?" All she gave me was a nod, ooohh...wonder how this will turn out.

**-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-**

****Later that night, I was leaning on the balcony outside the room we were in.

"Couldn't sleep Alice?" I turn my head over to see Jane walking over to me with a glass of water before leaning next to me. "I know you wanna be here, and I'm glad you get to. But it scares me that I'm not gonna like it here and even worse, we can't go home." I asked her as I keep my stare at the ocean. Jane sighs beside me. "I don't think I can give you a answer. I mean the most we both can do is adopt to the rules of this world. But I think we will go home, we just have to look for it. This world has magic! So it's not totally impossible. But atleast...if we get stuck, we aren't alone. We have each other for the most part. I can't say how well it's gonna work with being with Aladdin and Morg, but atleast we have each other. And if I had to be stuck in another world with someone, I would always want that to be with you...unless ya know I find my true love." Jane smirks as and I stick my tongue out at her but nod. All we can do is adopt and live, maybe pray we do go home.

"Lets head off to bed. Tomorrow we get to dine with royalty, and he's really hot too." Jane grins as I roll my eyes at her but nod. I was pretty tired and that bed looked so nice to lay in...wonder how Sinbad is gonna look in normal clothes tomorrow?

**Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-**(these are fun to do /Derp/)

I stare at the cooked fish in front of me...damn it looks good. All 4 of us were drooling at it as Sinbad laughs. "This is BalBadd's famous butter baked eumer sea bream. Its the best cooking I ever came across on my travels."

I look over at the other two men beside him...one was scary looking. So emotionless face...I hope he's

As we all start to chow down, Before Sinbad could say something, Jane seemed to had beated him to it. "Hey Sinbad, who's the two gentleman beside ya?"

"Ah! I was about to introduce them. This is Jafar and this is Masrur." I stared at the one called Masrur...Damn he's tall. He looks like a stone statue with just how his body looks along with that expressless face. "Wow, Masrur and Morgiana look the same. You guys related any?" I question before taking a sip.

"Masrur is a Finalist, which I'm gonna guess Morgiana is as well?" Sinbad looks over at Morg as she had a surprised face before nodding.

"Hello"

"Hello.." Gah he sounds emotionless as well! Maybe he needs to get laid or something. Its creepy!

Sinbad smiles at her. "I thought so, you two have the same eyes." I looked at him confused. "What you mean same eyes. They almost look like each other...just Morgiana shows emotion...you sure it aint something with the hair as well?" I question them. "No, the hair can be seen on other people. It's usually the eyes that can give it away." Sinbad explains. I just looked at him before shrugging it off. Like hell I would know how to tell anyways.

"You look different...or better now that your in more of a normal looking outfit and not smelling of alcohol." I just randomly stated now that I took the time to finally look him over. The outfit looked soft too...

So before Sinbad could say anything, I reach over and pet his right shoulder poncho...thing. Yup, its soft.

Haa...

That awkward moment you realized suddenly. That your petting the king's shoulder, and everyone is looking at you like, what the hell is she doing...


	4. Damn You Anime Boys

**;A; Such nice reviews I'm getting. Thanks to those that left something and enjoying this story. **

**Also, since with Alice and Jane being there, I'm gonna have to bullshit around on different parts. Also, find any typos or anything. Don't be scared to tell. I know I fail at typing things right ;_;**

**Enjoy this story!**

**_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q**

Well damn. Lets just make it awkward around here Alice. Great job.

Once I finally realized what I was doing. I quickly withdrew my hands and held them up. "Whoa! Sorry there sir...your...outfit looked soft..." I tucked my hands into my lap and looked down with my face turning red. Great job Alice, lets just feel up this king here.

Sinbad and the others stared before I heard a laugh. I glanced up to look to where the laughter belonged to and saw it came from the king himself.

"My, interesting and daring girl we have here. Ah don't be shy. My outfit is made out of the finest silk and cotton. Of course it would be soft." Sinbad grinned at me. Jane laughed at me before looking over at Sinbad. "Sorry about my friend. She has this need to feel everything. She can't help but wanna know what things feel like."

I rolled my eyes and bite into a roll embarrassed still. Aladdin was chuckling at my expression and I watched that white hair kid just sigh.

"Its fine. Though I been meaning to ask this of you two. Where are you from? I can't tell by your accent and your outfit is something I never seen."

Jane and I froze for a second before looking at each other for answers. Well shit, forgot to plan on this and bullshitting this might be hard. "Oh yeah. You never told us where you were from as well." Aladdin spoke up. Jane and I felt all eyes on us and we are just freaking out. Then an idea came to me.

"Where we are from is a secret! Our village is somewhere hidden from everyone else. We just wanna be in peace and found being hidden the best." I did my best to sound convincing, but I can see some of them being suspicious of us.

"If this place is hidden, how do they survive and why is it your here and not back to where you were?" Sinbad question us with a stern face. Shiiiiiit this is making me nervous. Just gotta bullshit this as best I can. " Well, how we live is a secret. Sorry but I have no idea if I can truly trust any of you about it. But for why we are here. Jane and I happend to be kidnapped by some people that found our village. Still no idea why we were taken or how we were even found, but all I remember is being taken and knocked out one second. Then in the desert with no signs of the kidnappers the next." Yeah, that should work for now until Jane and I can think up of anything else. I can tell Jane was impressed with my made up story.

Sinbad and the others started at me for a little bit before sighing. Maybe believing in it? Oh gah please do!

"I see. I'm sorry for something like that to happen to you. Though the missing kidnappers makes me wonder. Well hope you can come to trusting us to help you get back home." Sinbad placed a hand out and smiles at us...I think his smiling is causing sparkles to appear. I just nod before taking another bite out of the bread. "I just hope we can get home. Being that we had never really explored out, It might take sometime to find a way back there." Jane added in, finally tired of being silent. Ja'far nods at us and thinks. "Yes, that will approve to be a problem. What do you plan to do in the meantime as you find your way home

Jane and I just shrugged our shoulders. Really, we had no idea, though I believe Jane was planning to follow Aladdin and Mor. " We don't have a plan yet. Since we only woke up not to long ago in the desert. Good thing Aladdin and Morgiana found us."

Aladdin smiled at us. "You can travel with us some more if you like. I would feel bad to have not helped you guys get back home. Plus..." Aladdin walks over and hugs into my chest. "These are comfy to lay in."

I stared at the blue haired child before before pushing him off. "Would you stop that! You perverted child! My chest is off limit!" My face was red again.

"Aww but you chest really is squishy and makes a nice pillow." Jane suddenly joined in and grabs my chest from behind and fondles them. Aladdin suddenly jumps in and was cuddling his head on my chest as well. "They really do make great pillows"

I turn beat red before exploding at them. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"

**_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q**

Jane and Aladdin was rubbing the bumps on their heads from where I had hit them. I was sitting with my arms crossed over my chest and still pretty red in the face. Ja'far and...ah shit, forgot his damn name again. Something with a M, well both had a tint of red on their face, but Sinbad was just calmly smiling. Most likely happy with the show that happened in front of him. Mor looks down at her chest and pout. I looked over at her and whispered in her ear. "Believe me, having a big chest sucks." Damn I had having a chest sometimes.

After that cooled off, Aladdin and Mor were talking to that red hair and Jane and I were looking out at the view. I looked over at Jane and notice she was in deep thought.

"What you thinking there Jane? You have this look on your face" I whispered at her. "I was thinking about this world." Jane stood up straight before looking at me. "I wanna be a dungeon clearer." I stared at her for a minute. "Wait what? What does it mean to be a dungeon clearer again?"

Jane turns around and leans on the balcony and looks up to the clear skies. "A dungeon clearer is someone that had entered a dungeon and clearing it or pretty much surviving it and all that." I gave her a confused look. "Why would you wanna do that? Now I think about it. Alibaba and Aladdin almost died there. If we tried to do it, we would most likely die. We can't fight or have powers to clear one." I stated at her. Really I don't see how we could and we can't just drag people with us. Its like, whats the point then if we couldn't clear it ourselves.

"I want a Dijinn though. I wanna be able to use powers to fight and protect." She leans closer to me and whispers. "Plus there is gonna be many big fights to happen. If we do keep with Sinbad and Aladdin, they are gonna be in alot of them. Plus of some other big key factors to happen. We be better off to get a Dijinn or we are fucked" I can tell in her voice that she was serious and once her minds on something, well...you should know how it goes. "So does that mean I need to get one as well?" Jane nods.

"It be better if we both had one and trained to use it. This world is gonna go into chaos. The manga didn't show that truly happening yet, but it feels like thats whats gonna happen. We can ask Sinbad or Aladdin for help. It may seem like we are cheating, but its the best we can do to get one or its going to take to long for us to be strong enough to enter on our own and it might be to late."

I sigh and look out again. Even though I don't wanna follow into using others for our own gain, I realized that it can't be helped.

I look over at Sinbad and Ja'far talking and then Mor and Aladdin talking to that M guy. I lean closer to Jane and whisper to her. "Alright, I'll do this, but I need you to tell me what is to happen. At least here in BalBadd."

"I will, but at a different time when its just you and me. I can't let me be heard and I know Sinbad likes to ear drop on things."

I nod but then I heard someone spraying water and Sinbad's voice. Jane and I look over to find a giant blue body with no head. Oh so that's Ugo...Damn he really is big when you finally get to see him in real life.

"Aladdin! You're also a Magi?!" Sinbad looked over at Aladdin in surprise. Aladdin looked at him confused. "You know other Magis?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't say I have any good relationships with any of them." Sinbad looked over Ugo's body in amazement. Jane was herestaring at the big body. "Holy hell! This is amazing! To see a Djinn right in front of me is amazing!" Jane was going into fangirl mode again. Damn her. i

"Just...who are you?" Aladdin asked Sinbad from behind him. Sinbad turn to face to Aladdin and smiles. "Since you're a Magi, I will reveal myself to you. I've hidden it until now. So don't be mad at me." Sinbad places a hand on his chest. "I am...Sinbad."

I stared at him as Jane squeaked and Mor stared. Aladdin looked shocked before having a confused face on. "Who?"

Sinbad almost falls over in suprised. "Y-you don't know who I am?"

"I think I've heard it somewhere...just not sure where."

"Please! Remember the Legendary Sinbad!" I was holding myself from laughing Sinbad tried to explain to Aladdin who he was with all that he had done. Poor guy, must of hit his pride a little bit.

"Amazing!...But I still don't understand."

"How can you not understand yet you are a Magi!?"

Aladdin looked kinda down. "In truth, even though I'm a Magi. I still don't understand it all." Jane jumped up to the chance to explain.

"Here let me explain some of it. Magi is someone that can only manifest the full form of a djinn like your friend here. See a normal person couldn't do this since we are limited to a power source called Magoi. WE can only use the Magoi that our own body has made. But for a Magi, thats different. Magoi is energy from something called Rukh and you are very loved by them. You aren't limited to it as we are. You can get it from everywhere and as much as you want." Jane smiles proudly, happy to have gotten to explain.

"You forgot to explain what a Rukh is." I stated. Jane blinked before giving a "oh" face. "Sorry, my mistake. Anywaysssss. Rukh is something that dwells in everything living in this planet."

"Wow, Magi's seem really amazing them. Being able to use unlimited use of Magoi." I stated. Sinbad grinned at him. "Hey, sinc eyou being a Magi, maybe you can help me with something." Aladdin got excited at the chance to help. "What is it?"

"There has been a group called the Fog Troupe thats been causing alot of problems here in BalBadd. I had taken to it myself to stop them, but I do not have any of my metal vessals. So I would like to ask if you could lend us your powers to help take them down."

Ja'far steps in front of us and looks at Sinbad. "What are you doing Sinbad? How can you ask a child to undergo something this dangerous?" Sinbad just smiles. "Age doesn't matter. It all depends if they are capable of facing the thieves or not. Plus.." Sinbad points to Ugo. "Aladdin is a Magi. Even though he is a child, seeing this already shows that he has abilities that surpass even a fully adult human." I raised my eye brow at him before stepping in. "Hey, not meaning to jump in. But just cause he can do some fancy powers as this doesn't mean he can just jump into a fight. His powers my be great, but he's still a child. Maybe he's matured some in the mind. But it isn't that much."

"I captured my first dungeon when I was 14. It was said that dungeon had claimed thousands of lives." Sinbad looked proud. Jane looked at him before narrowing her eyes. "But Im sure that did effect you somewhere in you." I stared at her and Sinbad stared at her as well. Wonder what the meaning was behind those words. I'll have to ask her later.

Aladdin looks over at Mor. "What should I do? Should I help them?" Jane jumps in on them. "You should. From what had heard. This group as caused almost all its ports to be halt. So that means anyone trying to go there most likely couldn't go because of this."

Okay Jane knows something for sure. Mor looked at Jane in surprise before looking down. "...Then we should help. If the ship to the Dark Continent is halt. Then I will never be able to return home."

"Plus! If your friend Alibaba is the guy I hear you explain. I would think he would be the type to help stop this. So there is a chance of meeting him. Never throw away a chance." Jane nods and Aladdin and Mor looked at each other before nodding. Sinbad joins in. "How about this. After this is finished. I will asked the king to have people search for this friend of yours. Even arrange a boat to the Dark Continent."  
Mor and Aladdin Stared before Aladdin grabs Sinbads hand to sake. "Then its a deal. We will help you!"

Sinbad grins at this. "So then we have a agreement. Lets go ahead and make a plan. Morgiana, Jane and Alice. You 3 can stay in the hotel and wait for us." Mor didn't like that and tried to say she can fight but Sinbad pushes us three off. " Even though you're a Finalist, your still a girl. Let us men fight this us." Mor suddenly slams her foot into the ground. I mean into the damn stone ground...bare footed too, to stop from being pushed even more. She puffs her cheeks and looks at Sinbad irritated . "I will fight." Sinbad looked nervous didn't argue any further. I grin and pat Mor on the shoulder. "Great job show them men that us females can be strong as well."

"Well with Morgiana being a Finalist. Her skills would be helpful. But what about you two. What can it be that you could do to help?" Ja'far asked us. We stopped and stared. "Yeah there really isnt much we can do in fighting. But I guess we can help with plans." I suggested. Jane joined in with me. "Yeah! Maybe we can help with planning or something? I wanna hear more about this and don't wanna be left out. I hate being left out of things!" Jane pouts and I laughed. In truth, I was the same. I hate being left out of something.

**_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q**

Soon we were all in a room with a huge table and two long couches. Jane and I couldn't help but keep looking around. Damn this place is so damn nice. Its all sooooo prettyyyy. Shiny goodness! I snap out of it when I start to hear Ja'far starting to speak.

"Now that we are all here. Let me get down to business. From the information I had gathered from the residents and the military here. I have figured when and where they attack." Ja'far raises one finger.

"Firstly, they appear to only strike during foggy nights." Jane couldn't help herself and joined in. "And BalBadd suffers from the foggy nights. Thats to the sea's wind blowing over the hills. I'm assuming this helps hide themselves within the fog during their attacks." Ja'far nods at her. Jane grins widely at being useful. I just rolled my eyes are her. She really does enjoy making herself appear of this show.

"Secondly, they attack those with treasury and the rich. They come in a group no less then 10 but no more then a hundred. So they break in. Steal all the food, weapons and money before disappearing within the fog." Ja'far holds up three fingers then. Damn, his hands and nice. They like, soft looking. Unlike mine thats getting old looking. Damn my hands. Damn you.

"The third one is something most people notice. They attack in areas where it is has weak guarding. This mean, chances for information being leaked is very high. But the most troublesome part is, most of the residents in BalBadd support them. So once they disperse, it before almost impossible to find them." Aladdin looked surprised by this. "They are supported even though they are thieves?"

Ja'far nods before continuing. "Yes, they hand out all the stolen goods to the people around. This making them known as "virtuous thieves." This is how they won the hearts of the people. The one that became the most popular amongst them is the leader known as "Wonder Man Alibaba." I glance over and watch Aladdin go into deep thoughts. Maybe trying to convince himself it isn't their friend. But too bad it is. I glance back at Ja'far before speaking up.

"So if they give to the poor, is it really a good idea to stop them? I mean, I feel like I would side with the Fog Troupe more on this." Sinbad looks at me, damn. His hair is nice. No flaws to it and its fucking purple! I want natural born purple hair! He sucks ass for having such lovely purple hair. Damn you good sir, damn you.

"I can see where your coming from. They are thieves, but they give this out to the people. But it got me thinking, what happen if its just an excuse to cover up for their action or win people over for their true reasons thats unknown. I like to think on both sides before coming to a conclusion that feels right to me. Maybe think it over and consider what is right and wrong then believing in the answers you come to." Sinbad stands up and smiles at us. "Thats how I paved my way, how about you?"

I hear a small sigh and look over at my friend. She was looking at Sinbad in a small dream like state. Well she did say he was her anime crush since watching the show. Please don't become a problem here. I sigh and stand up. "Well so far, the only info I got only helps me believe that the Fog Troupe isn't a bad group. Their why may not always be the favorable one, but its something so far to help the people. It reminds me of Robin Hood and his group."

Everyone but Jane gave me a confused look. Aladdin was the first to ask. "Robin Hood? Who is he? What did he do that is making you remember him?" I smiled at him before getting into story mode. "Robin Hood is a story I heard and read. Robin and his friends would steal from the rich and give to the poor. Some say he did it cause he could, others said its cause he had a kind heart the the king with all the money with a heartless person. So in this situation, it makes me think of Robin Hood. I mean, it seems like this king isn't doing a well job here. Ether he can't do this or he just doesn't care. So when things like this happen, there will be people that will rebel and try to fix this the best they know how too." I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't help but lean towards the Fog Troupe. I don't feel thats its all for a bad reason." Maybe its cause of Robin Hood or the fact that Alibaba was in the group. I couldn't tell.

Jane smiles and stands up with me. "Well I'm with Alice. Fog Troupes aren't people that can get into the palace to solve things so easily, so this could have been the best why to help. Thats what we think, I don't know what you came to conclude yet. But at least you know ours." Jane walks over and wraps a arm around my shoulder and pulls me off. "Well we are off to bed then. Since we wouldn't be to useful for anything. Thanks for the food and hanging." Jane and I waved off before heading back to the room.

**_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q**

"Jane, so whats gonna happen tonight?" I change for bed and lay on my side of the bed. Jane joins me and smiles. "They meet Wonder Man Alibaba, or their Alibaba tonight. As much as I want to be there. Without a djinn, we would most likely ether get hurt or killed in the cross fire. Beware though. Morgiana is gonna kidnap Alibaba and bring him here. The Fog Troupe is gonna follow and attack here." She yawns as if it was nothing. Great, nothing like knowing this place is gonna be attacked.

I turn over and look out the window to see the moon. Last I can remember before drifting was having fabulous purple hair and pretty soft hands. Damn you anime boys.

**Haaa I like how the more I type for this. The more I type up. So what you thinking so far? I wanna keep it as real as I can. **

**Anyways, typos or whatever anywhere in there. Don't be scared to tell!**


	5. Shit Just Got Real

**Blaahhhhh thanks for the nice reviews and for the people that thought my story was good enough for faves and to follow on.**

**Now sorry for late updates, but ya have to understand this. I can't really push out chapters as fast as I like to. Why? Since this is a unfinshed anime/manga, I don't wanna hurry on that and maybe mess up info with the manga. So if anything, you might get a filler chapter or so and slow update. **

**So please be patient and thank you ;w;**

* * *

I woke up to the glare of the full moon that was shining through the window and rub my eyes. I turn my head to see the time out of habbit, only to remember where I was. I look over at my friend to see her peacefully off in dream world.

I decided to get out of bed, since going back to sleep would be almost impossible, thanks to working 3rd shift. Throwing the sheets off of me and letting my feet touch the cold floor, I shivered and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Didn't think it be this cold at night, then again, this town is by a darn ocean.

I walk over and pulled a sheet from the other bed to wrap around me and looked out the window. I wonder how everyone else is doing, are they fighting or something. Did Aladdin meet Alibaba or something? I know I shouldn't, but I wanted to see what really happens tonight. Jane already got to read the manga and watch it, now its my turn to see it. I hurry to slip on my shoes and sneak out of the room without waking Jane up before sprinting off with the blanket still on me.

"Okay...where the hell is all this going down again?" I stop and look around once outside the hotel.

Something though, inside me was nagging me to go a certain way and I decided to follow it. I mean why not, I'm living in a magical world...that's not Disney World.

Now I feel stupid. What the hell am I gonna do when I find them. "Oh hey guys. Just came to watch you guys fight and see what happens. Don't mind me." I rolled my eyes at that. "Damn, maybe I shouldn't have came out, I mean what help will I be other then getting in the way." But still, here I am still running to find where they are and see whats happening. If I ever find them, you know, without getting in trouble. Killed, tortured, raped or sold into slavery. Uh the thought makes me shiver.

Corner after corner, ally after ally, I searched and search. Damn I better not get lost in this damn huge city. Though that thought went away once I had reached a sudden amount of pink fog. I slowed down my pace and walked through in it. I suddenly see the guards...but something was up with them. They look as if they were high on shit. Oh what the hell! Of course, the damn weird fog. And here I am as a idiot to fucking walk right into the damn thing.

I hurry to cover my face with the blanket and press on into the fog, looking around for anyone. The guards are here, they might be near or I'm hoping so.

What the hell is in this fog? I'm feeling really...light headed...very happy too suddenly. Oh no, I'm getting high from this, oh but it doesn't seem like a bad thing. Seems harmless really. I wish Jane was here to enjoy this as well. I felt my tense self relax as I walk on with a smile on my face, but was erased as I felt someone suddenly wrap a arm around my waist and carried me up onto the roof. I shake off the effect the fog had on me to look over to see who pulled me out.

"What is she doing here?! I thought she stayed at the hotel!" I turn my head to see Ja'far staring at me with a mix of emotions in his eyes. I couldn't figure what all they were since my mind was trying to fully clear itself.

"You okay Alice?" I turn to where the voice was and find Morg right by me. Should of guessed it be her to jump onto a roof. I nod at her before looking back at the fog to watch the guard attack each other and...well the air. "Oh gah, thanks for getting me out of there before I got attacked. What the hell is that fog made of?!"

Ja'far stood there and looked at the group below with the moon on his back. Not gonna lie, he looked pretty bad ass from this angle.

"The mist has a slight scarlet color to it and the smell is similar to that of a poisonous which cause paralysis." Morg and I gave him and Oh-shit face.

"It is not humanly possible, but its likely from one of their Mysterious powers they hold." Ja'far then points somewhere near the end of the fog. "As you might be about to tell, The Fog Troupe is at the source of this fog."

"Gaah thats a scary looking group. What are you guys gonna do?" I ask as I stand up on the roof, only to have Morg help me with keeping my balance. Damnit they make this look so easy to do.

"I will try to stop them. Morgiana, take Alice to safety as soon as you can and hurry back." Ja'far hurries off to the Fog Troupe, I looked over at Morg. "Don't worry about me go help him. I can handle hiding myself if needed." Morg looked at me unsure before nodding and runs off to help Ja'far. I drop to my butt and slide off the roof and climbed down and away from the mist. I lean against the wall and press me head by it. I wanna run back and hide, but another part is pulling me towards the fight. This sudden urge to see what happens was killing me. "God damnit Alice, you have to be smart on this!" I clutch my hand into a fist as I felt the urge win and start to take over my actions. So much for being smart about this.

I turn on my heels and hurry off to see how Ja'far and Morg is doing. I got close to heard a bunch of voices and stopped behind a wall near the group. I held my shaky hand over my fast beating heart and glance out to see some teen guy with this weird looking weapon sword thing, pouring out some weird black mist.

Oh shit! whatever that damn black mist is, its got a hold of Ja'far and Morg. I watch them struggle but whatever that mist is, its keeping them pinned down. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I have to do something! I...but what the hell can I do?! I can't fight! I have no damn powers!

I let the heat of the moment get to me. They would have been okay, right? Since they are main characters in the story, right? If only I thought about that sooner or else I wouldn't have just picked up some rocks and started running towards the young male with braided hair.

"LET GO OF THEM YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I throw a rock at the young guy, but someone else jumped out and blocked them. If that wasn't bad, one of them suddenly charges at me with his sword. Before I could do anything, a sharp pain came across my chest before seeing blood. I fall hard onto the ground before one of them slams his foot on my back.

I let out a yell from the pain. Didn't help that it was stinging like hell from the sand rubbing into it. This shit really fucking hurts. I wanted to cry of how scared I am now. I'm so stupid! I'm so fucking stupid!

It didn't help me anymore as I soon watch a puddle of my own blood, let me rephrase this, my own BLOOD, form around me. oh my god, I'm going to fucking die!

I hear Ja'far and Morg yell out my name. Both of them try to pull out of that damn black mist, but the guy did something to make it even harder on them.

"Leave these three to me, escape once you get what we came from!" The young male yelled. The guy that had his foot on me glance down and before looking at the guy. "What about this girl though?" The other male looked at me before smirking. "She's already injured and I can see in her eyes that she isn't gonna try anything again. So go now!"

"Okay!" After that, the Fog Troupe ran off and Im not gonna lie, the pressure off my back was a nice relief. There was someone whos face was covered who hesitated before hurrying off with the others. He got near me and looked at me with such sorrow.

"...I'm sorry..."

He turned and ran soon.

I was left there to bleed. Morg and Ja'far can't help me. Where the hell is Sinbad, Aladdin, and that one guy?!...I'm so scared...I'm cold.

I think I'm losing too much blood, my vision is starting to fade out along with my hearing. Ja'far is yelling something, but its muffled. Morg is looking at me with a panic look...and I think she is yelling my name. it didn't matter as my vision faded out...

Yelling...

Screams...

My vision came back a little to see a huge blue thing...Is that...Ugo? Aladdin?...Finally...you damn...slowpoke ass kid. My vision faded again.

Voices...

More screams and yelling...

I felt myself being picked up as I open my eyes weakly to see a bright light. No wait...I...its fire...Whats going on? What happen? I don't know, or maybe I just don't care at the moment. I felt myself returning to the darkness.

* * *

Pain...And a burning on me. Am I...burning?...No, its not that kind of burning...I feel, pain...I'm still alive?

I move my hands before slowly opening my eyes. Someone hand hanged a blanket up by the window to keep the sun blaring into my eyes. I look around the room to see I'm back in the hotel. What a relief to see this place after what just happen. What all happened and how I felt was still fresh in my mind.

I try to sit up, but wince at the pain that shot through my body. Oh yeah, I got slashed by that asshole with the sword. I never saw that much blood in my life...especially my blood. That was really scary. I don't ever wanna go through that shit again, but I have a feeling that was only a taste. I grip the sheets in my hands tightly as I glared at ceiling.

I'm so weak.

I'm pathetic.

That pisses me off so much. I wasn't anything but a useless person when it came to trying to help Morg and Ja'far. I knew I wasn't that strong, but now I see just how pathetically weak I really am in this world. There is no way in hell I can live in this world being this weak. I just cried like a baby.

I turn my head to the door as I hear two female voices and the door opening. It turned out to be Jade and Morg.

"oh my gosh! Alice your awake!" Jade runs to my side with Morg who was holding some bandages and a pot of something green. I'm guessing medicine? I nod and try to sit myself up, trying my best to ignore the pain that was shooting into my body.

"You dumbass! Don't move yourself! I'll sit you up!" Jade and Morg hurried over to my side and helped sit me up and re-adjust my pillow. Morg then suddenly bows to me. "I am sorry for being too weak to save you." I shake my head at her. "No no! It was my fault. I was stupid for even being there..."

"Oh course you were! What the hell were you thinking?! You should of known there was gonna be a fight when they said they where gonna go after the Fog Troupe! I mean, what the hell were you thinking when you went after them?" Jade was not happy with me, then again, who would be happy after what had happen to me. Morg tried to calm her down as I looked down and rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry Jade. I-I really don't know what came over me. I just...wanted to see what was happening...It was like...this urge that didn't leave me. I wanted to leave and I should of, but i just couldn't." I looked over at Morg and smiled.

"Thanks for...you know, carrying me back. Must of stained your outfit with blood." Morg shakes her head at me and smiles. "No its okay. I'm glad we were able to get you back in time."

"Hey go on ahead and check on Aladdin. I'll go ahead and change her bandages." Jade spoke. Morg nod before turning around and heads out. Once she left, Jade turned to me. "Whats wrong with Aladdin?" Jade pulls off my top and soaks a towel in the green stuff. "They found out that Alibaba was thee Wonder Man Alibaba. He was hiding his face in a cloth so no one could figure it out until in front of Aladdin and the others. They are both trying to figure how to process this." She removes the old bandages on me and dabs the cloth on my wound. I hiss from the contact and bit on my finger so I didnt yell or cuss at it.

"Sorry, but I can't let the risk of this getting infected."

"I know, but still hurts like a bitch."

"You're just a baby. Suck it up."

"Hey! You get a slash on your chest then have some weird green stuff put on it and see how YOU fair."

"No I'm smart enough to not have gone out where a fight was happening and get a cut wound."

I stuck my tongue out at her and huffed. Soon she wrapped my wound up and placed the shirt back up before sitting back. "Really, you can't do this shit again. I can't live in this world without ya. I may love this show, but I don't wanna be alone in it. That just be depressing." She lays back on the bed and places a arm over her eyes. I reached over and pat her arm. "Oh course it would have been. Fuck, I'm the damn best thing to have enter your life. You be so bored without me." I grin at her and send a chuckle her way. Jade looks at me from under her arm and chuckles back. Both our heads turn to the sounds of a door opening and see Sinbad and Ja'Far walking in.

"Well well well, what this? Special visit from the king?" I joked as Jade sat up at the sight of Sinbad. Fangirl mode activated in her.

"Sinbad smiles at us. "Yo. I was told you had woken up and came to see how you are doing. Being that you are a guest of mine. How you feeling?"

"Pretty fine. Sore, but that could of been from when Jade here was cleaning my wound."

Ja'far stepped forward and bowed. "I am truly sorry for letting something like this happen to you." I hold up my hands and shake my head no. "No no...it was my fault. I was stupid and got hurt. There is no need to apologize."

"Well its good to see you in better shape. But my question is, why were you even there?" Sinbad asked as he crossed his arms. Should of known I be questioned. "I don't know really. I guess I was just, curious? You see, where we lived. This was just stuff you only heard of. I have never really seen anyone fight or go into battle." Well that wasn't in a movie. "I guess I wanted to see if what I heard of fighting was true?"

"Hmm, well see too it that this doesn't happen again. You have no skills in fighting from what I was told. This time you were lucky, but next time could be it." I felt like a child being told from a parent right there. I felt so embarrassed ad stupid. Sinbad then placed his hand on my head, which I might added, cause my friend to pout, and sent me a reassuring smile.

"Even though if was not the smartest choise to have followed, I have learned you carry courage in you. Even thought you can't fight, you still tried to help Morg and Ja'far. So be proud to know that." I nod, but I didn't really feel proud. Just stupid and a bit ashame.

"We will have lunch soon. Come out when you can, so we can discuss about what happen." Jade and I nodded our heads as Sinbad and Ja'Far left.

"...Yay! We gonna eat with the king again! Ho Ho!" Jade was getting all jittery. I smiled at her but looked back at the sheets before biting my finger. Jade stopped to see my distressed face and pat my head. "Hey, don't read to much into what happen."

"How can I not. First I'm pissed. I think Alibaba was the guy that had stopped by me to say sorry and then leave me."

"I doubt he could of do anything. He's hidden and not in the best spot to take actions like helping you. He couldnt help Morg."

"But still, he left me there unknowing is I would live or not. Isn't that a bit heartless?"

"Right now...He's...he's got alot going in his head."

"Tch" It's kinda pissing me off that she knows whats gonna happen to this world and not me.

"Now what is really eating at you? I know you long enough to tell when something is really getting you." I looked over at Jade before sighing and running a hand through my hair. "I never thought of myself as really anyone important, but not someone worthless either. But within those few minutes, everything that I considered what made me worth something, shattered. I don't know. Maybe I'm being overly dramatic about it or something. But I hate it. This feeling of being...useless." I let myself rant. Jade pat my back and smiled. "Hey..think of it like this. We had entered a new game, starting from the beginning. Something had happen that is making you restart it having nothing. So your in...noob mode. We just gotta keep playing to gain new skills, unlock some as well and level up." I smile before hitting her in the arm. Ah gamer logic, why not apply it to this world. I may not have erased all my troubled feeling, but it did help start a spark in me.

"We are suck nerds. We need a life." I joked and Jade laughed.

"We're the main character in this game. We gonna be getting one." Heh...

Achievement, Live through you're first battle.

Achievement, Gain first battle wound.

Level up.

* * *

**Soooooo Intense moments. Gotta love that...right?**

**So anyone wanna say how Im doing, what I doing right or wrong...misspellings? Tell me! It helps!**

**Sorry for not that much of everyone, but no real connections have been made, so the characters have no real reasons to hang around.**

**Anyways, not sure fulling of what will happen on powers and such. I'll figure it soon. Until then, thats for reading!**


	6. Best Place To Stay In BalBadd Huh?

**What up everyone, sorry for the long wait, here it is! New chapter!**

**Also, anyone here heard that Magi is coming out with a series about what happen to Sinbad in the past? 3 Chapters so far! Go read them!**

**Also I wanna hear from you guys, do you think both Alice and Jade should be? Both Dungeon captures, or one is and the other is a house Vessel, or one is a Magi or both? You guys tell me.**

* * *

The pain was up and down on me, but I was able to get out of bed and walk down to the big "meeting" room or whatever it is, to meet Sinbad and his little gang. I really need to remember that one guy's name.

"You sure you're well enough to walk? I mean, we can just have the maid bring food to our room and stuff." Jade question me as she helped me walk down the halls. I'm not gonna lie, my chest hurts like a bitch. It hurts even worse when I walk, but I don't wanna hang in my room all the time and whining for shit. I'm a big girl, I'll just…try to walk it off, or however you walk off a fucking slash on your chest. At least I'm not missing a boob. I wave her off and roll my eyes at her.

"Listen, I'm fine Jade. Yeah walking with a cut hurts, but I'm fine. For real ya. I need to walk anyways."

Jade gave me an unsure look before looking ahead as we enter the room.

"Ah there they are. We were discussing about what happen. Glad you can make it down." Sinbad smiles at us. Ja'far walks over to us with his hands tucked into his sleeves…kinda how you see Japanese people in kimonos do. I was just staring at him, like studying looking at him. Maybe I was being creepy, but it was weird to see someone from a show right there in front of you.

"You know…Those freckles on your face…make you look so adorable!" I just suddenly blurt out. Jade just looked at me with a OMG-did-you-just-say-that face. What can I say, they did and that's hard to find people with freckles attractive. Okay maybe it would have to do with the fact he was a anime boy. Of course they would look good.

Ja'far froze in his place, he just looked like he didn't know how to react, or even respond to that. Hell I don't think anyone did because the whole room was silent. I could feel all eyes on me. Damn it! Shit why did I say that.

"I…er…never knew? " Ja'far had blush on his cheeks along with me as well. My cheeks were warm. "A-ah…thank you? Uh How about, you go sit at the table to discuss about the issue."

I couldn't agree anymore. I kept a poker face on and walked over to a seat near Sinbad and I can feel his eyes on me. Oh My Gosh someone make this go away now.

But thank my stars, someone did. Jade sits down near me and clears her throat. "So what was it you were talking about?" That seemed to break everyone off of what happen. " Ah, well as I was saying. Judging from what happen last night, the ones that attacked Sinbad and Masrur was not in fact members of the Fog Troupe."

Haa so that's what his name was. Masrur, masrur masrur need to remember this shit.

"Wait, Sinbad and Masrur got attack and it wasn't the Fog Troupe? You guys okay?" I turn my head over and look at them, but why do I need to question, they both look fit and fine and one is Sinbad for crying out loud. If he is strong or good in fights like how other books and movies showed him anyway. Sinbad grins, showing off his pearl white teeth. "It didn't end in fighting, but the problem about it was, it wasn't the Fog Troupe, but citizens of this country."

"Wait, just ordinary people of this city? Why did they attack you? " I had a confused, but a concern face on. Was it so bad here that people are attacking other people?

Sinbad crossed his arms and sighed. "They couldn't endure the hardship of extreme poverty anymore…But to go to the extent of attacking and raiding the rich's homes. It seems that Balbadd is experiencing a major economic gap..Just what is going on here?" Sinbad questioned as he stared off. Most likely thinking of how this place got so bad.

"The king I blame. I mean to let his kingdom get to this far into chaos! Doesn't sound like a great king to me." Jade stated and crossed her arms before giving a huff. I looked over and stared as Jade's forest green eyes darken a bit, I could tell she was thinking of something displeasing.

Ja'far nods before continuing. "That may be one reason, but not only that, other countries seem to be intervening with this country's affair."

All of us but Jade look at him with questioned look. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Ja'far pulls out some paper thing with weird writing on it and held it out in front of us. "Take a look at this. I heard this paper note called Juan, was issued by the Huang Empire." We all looked at it with interest, even Jade as well. "Can I see it?" I asked, since it's always so interesting to see different country's money. Ja'far hands my the little paper and I looked it over with such interest. Jade was leaning over my shoulder to take a closer look, as well as Sinbad.

"Moreover, When I went to investigate this thoroughly, I found out that the king of BlaBadd, Abumad Saluja, is engaged to a princess from the Huang Empire."

"Was it a arranged married?" I questioned this.

"From what I can understand, yes." Ja'far nod. I hope he's not hoping for this paper note money thing back. I kinda wanna keep it…

Sinbad glanced off. "That bastard…Why didn't he tell us anything about this…?" Ja'far cuts him from his thoughts soon. "More importantly, the biggest problem we have here is certainly the Fog Troupe. Since our opponents have a Djinn's metal Vessel as well as that many items. If we don't revise our battle plans, the situation will become very serious."

I raised a hand to gain their attention. All eyes were on me, and gah do I hate that, but I wanted to know more about something.

"As most of you know, Jade and I are from a secluded area. So things like a Djinn metal vessal isn't heard of, but you…people talk about it so much and seems to carry such importance. Is there a way you can really explain it." Sure I knew some stuff about it and could have asked Jade about it, but if we are willing to try getting one, best to ask those that have gain one, or more and plus. I can't always count on Jade for information.

Before Ja'far could question or answer, Sinbad turns to us to answer, which gave me a really good view of this eyes. Hazel brown…with such harden look to them. I never really paid attention to them until now. I wish I had hazel eyes, but I got stuck with dark, poopy brown. So boring really.

"I can't really show you since I lost all my metal vessals, but they are metal items that contains a Djinn…hmm well first do you know what a Dijnn is?" Sinbad question use. "K-kindaa? I have read fairy tales of them. Being giant creatures with amazing powers and that would grant you wishes." Jade rubbed the back of her nervously.

"Well you aren't far from that. They are powerful beings that live inside towers that had appear around the world. But the towers, themselves are test and many people that walk into one don't make it out. It's a death trap for those that aren't full prepared. But like me, if you do manage to make it to the treasure room and find the item that contains the Dijnn or if so, the Dijnn will appear on its own, it will ask who is to be king or queen. More about that will have to be explain later if you wish to know, but once the person is picked, which if it's a group that makes it to the treasure room, a metal item on the person will be picked to contain the Dijnn. With this, the user then has the gift to fight and use the power of the Dijnn." Sinbad smiles and take a sip from his cup. I then think of something, what metal item would I want it to be contain in…

"Anyways, getting back on topic, what do you guys have in mind to get the Fog troupe under control?"

"It would seem that contact with our country would be the best choise." Ja'far sated and Sinbad agreed. "Speaking of which, where 's Aladdin?" Sinbad questioned and looked at Ja'far for answers. Ja'far glances down a little bit with worry in his eyes. "Aladdin seems to be dejected, so he has retired to his resting room." I crossed my eyes and gave them a pointed look.

"I told you! Just because he is this so called "Magi" and being "powerful," deep down he is still a child. Anyways, it's my fault, I should have prepared him more about the chances of his friend being the person he didn't wanna believe to be." I stood up slow, ignoring the pain the was shooting through my body. "If you guys haven't checked on him, I am." Jade quickly grabs my arm and gives me a concerned look. It looked like she was battling a thought in her head. Though I wasn't the only one that notice this as well.

"Jade…? Is there something the matter?" Sinbad asked. Jade stand up fast and lets go of my arm. "I'll check on Aladdin. Maybe Ja'far or a servant here can take you to your room. I don't you walking all over this place and causing that wound to re-open." I just stare at her…what is up with her….wait…is it gonna happen tonight? Jade did tell me the Fog Troupe was gonna come here. Was that to happen in Aladdin's room?

"o-oh yes I understand…I guess it would be best. I would have re-opened it with my luck." I sent her a knowing glance. Jade smiled before excusing herself from the table. I watch as her figure walk off to Aladdin's room. A thought then crossed my mind.

"Where is Morgiana? I thought she would be here since she was with us during the attack." Sinbad seemed to have snapped out of a thought before shrugging his shoulder. "It's most highly possible that she is with Aladdin, making sure he is okay."

"I guess that could be true…." I glance down at the table and let my mind drift….

….

…

…..wait…..

Waaaaaait a minute….

Jade! Oh why Jade!?

I start to get nervous….I'm alone….with all these people…Jaaaaade why did you leave me here alone?!

Sinbad must of notice my nervousness, for he turned his body towards me and smiles. "So you and Jade are good friends huh? It's always nice to have friends to count on." I gave a nervous nod before look at my hands. "We been good friends for 8 years. If there was anyone I wanted to be lost from our home, it would be with Jade." And it's true, if it wasn't for Jade, I would have been having heart attacks, getting lost…or even became a slave by now.

I glance up at the three males in front of me. Each one of them I studied carefully. They were well built and they weren't that all to creepy, muscular guys…Well Sinbad and Ja'far. He had a more slender look really, but they each had a glow of attractionness to them. I glance back at my hands and start to feel like that dumpy plan girl here. I don't glow with pretty or attractionness like my friend does, and defiantly not like these three males. Well good thing I'm not looking for someone here, I don't need that when what I really need is to figure how to get back home….

"I got a question for you….what will happen to Jade and I? I mean, we aren't your problems…and I don't wanna be problems to you guys more then, well I am, but what will happen to Jade and I?"

The guys stopped talking to each other and thought of my question. Maybe Jade knows what could happen to us, but I wanna know well enough what will happen to us as well.

I started tp chew on my thumb as I wait for a answer.

"The best I could offer…I could take you to my kingdom. Maybe even work in the palace as a servant or unless you find something else with your friend." Sinbad gives me a side smile and glances down at me. I felt a over whelming happiness in me. Before I could say something, Sinbad quickly adds something.

"Though I also would like to figure why you were taken from your homes and left in the desert. It strikes me how odd that is. Two girls from a island in which no one knows of and left in the desert with nothing stolen…." Sinbad falls back into thoughts…but was short live before he stands up. Well I will ponder of that later, maybe it's best to check up on Aladdin. Eh Alice?"

I stared up at him and felt overwhelmed by his presence for a second. I just gave a nod and as I stand myself up, Ja'far walks to my side and helps me stand off from the table. "You think you be okay to come? Or Would you like to rest more?" He gave me a concern look, but I dismissed them and smiled. "Neh, I'm a big girl, I'll suck it up. Anyways, I wanna check on him as well, if only for a bit."

Sinbad leads the way as Masrur, Ja'far and I walked behind him, though I think Ja'far stood behind to make sure I was okay. Ask we get near the room, Sinbad stops suddenly and I notice a change it everyone's expression. He then leans his ear on the wall to listen to something.

"What's going on?" I whispered

"I hear another male voice. It seems like they are all talking about something, but I can't hear to well what." Sinbad tries to listen harder to what they were saying, but was failing. He was about to march in there until a servant with a tray that had cups on it. Sinbad hurried to take the cups and hands one to Ja'far before kneeing down and puts the cup to the wall and listens through it.

I lean against the other wall and watched them. I'm sure whatever is happening in there, Jade was getting as kick out of it. I didn't care to listen, mostly cause the pain in my chest was starting to make itself known, is it was distracting me.

"So that's how it is…I've heard that the previous king had a illegitimate child…So this is what happen."

"Hey Sin, you know eaves dropping on other's conversation is a bad habit, right?"

"There's no other way. If I was to enter the room, Wonder Man Alibaba would refuse to talk. Keep it down a little" Sinbad shushed him and Ja'far gave in before going back to listening. I was starting to get curious of what's happening now, guess I'll have to ask Jade later, but now that got my nervous, which brings me to my nervous habit of chewing on my fingers. When is the attack gonna happen? Where was it they were gonna come from? I don't know how well I can handle another attack with my wound…though this time I'm with Sinbad and his gang, maybe I'll be okay…Oh no..Jade…

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sinbad fell away from the wall and rubbed his ear. "What?! What happened?! Suddenly, there was this loud sound from above…" "Sin Behind you!" Ja'far yelled as Masrur hurries over. You know how people say things seem to go in slow motion? Well that was what happen to me. The wall I was behind was starting to burst in, before a single thought could cross my mind, a body had picked me up and covered me with it.

"Who're these guys?" The person that was holding me asked. I peered out from their chest and looked up to see that Sinbad was holding me bridal style. Now usually in this time, the girl would blush and think about how they smell and blah blah. Yeah Not here, I'm more interesting in what the hell is gonna happen. Sinbad turns his body towards the large body of angry males.

"How are you take our leader away!" One of the guys with a weird sword thing on his hand.

"Don't worry, you're going to be safe Alice." Sinbad whispers down at me. It made me realize that I was clinging to then fabric at his chest and shaking. Maybe I would have calm down at that if the large group in front of us didn't take out crossbows and point them at us.

"DO IT!" One commanded and they all took aim and fired. I felt myself tense up even more before burying my head back into Sinbad's chest with my eyes shut tights. I think I even let out a screech as well!

….But then, nothing came, but the sound of some shuffling and many metal hitting something hard. "That table is made of marble! Is that guy a monster?!" One shouted

Before I knew it, I was pasted over to someone else really fast. "Guard her!" Sinbad commanded. The sound of something flying in the arrow came and many males yelling in surprised and pain came after. "SIN!"

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" Then the sound of metal against metal came. I peer out to see Masrur was holding me. I look over my shoulder to see Ja'far using this weird…string, rope arrow to disarm and capture some the the guys as Sinbad, who sudden;y had a sword, attacked. I watched the battle happen in front of me and felt amazed, and scared.

Masrur placed me down behind the table before turning to a group that was coming towards us. I pressed myself against the table in fear. My heart felt like it was gonna beat out of my chest, but I have to keep it together. Yeah…keep it together girl, you're going to be okay….right? I peer over and watch Sinbad attack and get into a sword cross with that big guy with the weird sword.

"What is your worth?" Sinbad question and smirked at him, a bit cocky to me really. The other man though, he suddenly grin and both Sinbad and I was shocked to watch his sword be melt into half!

"AHH, You're so useless!" Ja'far yelled at him. "SHUT UP!" Sinbad reply as the guy behind him pulled his sword back to attack. "SINBAD WATCH OUT!" I screamed out.

"NOW DIE!" The male swings at the now defenseless Sinbad. I covered my eyes, but reopen them went I suddenly here a grunt that wasn't from Sinbad. Sinbad had palm attacked him in the abs. The guy stumbles back and laughs. "What was that? What did you do-!" Before he could finish, he pukes out blood before flopping to the floor.

"HASSAN!?" On woman in the group yelled in concern….oh hey, there was a female in all this huh?

"Waste of my Magoi!" Sinbad stepped back. "YOU BEAST! EVERYBODY GO!" The woman commanded and the others followed. Everyone fought before we hear some shouting and a scream up on the roof above us. "Oh gah! JADE!" I yelled.

Oh my god Jade. Please be okay Jade! I felt my eyes water a little in panic and fear for my friend.

"MASRUR! Burst a hole to the roof!" Sinbad commanded. Masrur nodded after knocking a few people away. Sinbad runs over and scoops me up again in bridal style, but accidently hits my wound and a wimp from the pain that shot through my body. "Sorry, but hold on tight!" I nod and held onto him, burying my head back into his chest has I heard the roof above us break and felt us all jump up and land. Throwing the people above us out of the way.

"Are you all right Aladdin?" Sinbad asked and looked over to Aladdin, Morg and Jade.

"Mister Sinbad!"

"Alice!" I look over to see Jade come over to me. Sinbad places me down and Jade and I held each other tight, letting out a sob. "Oh gah Jade, I was so scared that you got hurt or something" I sobbed, mostly letting out the stress of all of this happening out. "I'm okay, I knew I would be. I was scared about you, but I'm glad to see you sticked with Sinbad and are okay." I nodded before we both pulled away and looked at the large, angry crowed around us.

How are we gonna get out of this?

* * *

**Went longer on this chapter, so hope you guys liked it!**

**Any mistakes or grammer, go ahead and tell me! Review is always nice for how to improve and such!**


	7. A Step Closer

**First of all...OMG I take forever on updating. I'll try to update after ;_; Just been a bit depressed with some life stuff.**

**But anyways,the story's icon picture is a picture of Alice and Jade. Just how they looked like when falling into the world. I kept it more real life kinda look. (Alice has bleach in her hair) So kinda tell me what ya guys think of it. Fanfiction wouldn't let me link to the picture for a better view.  
**

**So lets get this story going! Now also, some people had message me of a love thing maybe happening with Ja'far and Alice. How many people think that be a interesting thing to add?**

* * *

"More Strange people appeared?! They're merely trying to scare us! GO, EVERYONE!" The guy with the braided hair style yelled. You can hear all the men around him agreeing and charge at us. I stepped back a little, but Sinbad glance at Jade and I. "Don't be frighten by this." Sinbad stood their unfazed, with his arms crossed.

"There's quite a lot of them...Masrur!"

"Understood" Masrur answered in a obedient tone and walked in front of us. "Ooh! This is gonna be so cool to see!" Jade whispered next to me. She was watching in excitement. I only raised a brow at her before turning my eyes back at Masrur as he flex into a weird charge position. With a deep breath he did something amazing! In one, what looked like a jump...charged, knocked half, to most of the men to the sides. Leaving like a slit in the middle of the large group in a flash. Landing himself behind the man with the braided hair.

"YES! OH MY GOD! THAT WAS FREAKEN AMAZING!" Jade jumped up, thrusting her fist into the air. I, like Aladdin and Morg, stood there with our mouths wide open and the shear strength this man just shown. "Masrur, You overdid it. Use less power next time." Sinbad stated. Not even fazed by this. Then again, he must have seen things like this all the time. But just...it was amazing.

"You!...WHO ARE YOU?!" The guy with the braided hair question in a panic. "What...Wasn't I the one you were looking for?" Sinbad question him. I stared at the scene in front of us, taking a minute before looking over at Jade.

"I thought they came cause Alibaba was here!" I kinda yell-ish whispered at her. "Well that and cause Sinbad was here. He's a threat to them after all. Kinda would think you would figure that out." Jade shrugged at me and rolled her eyes. I would have said something back, but then out of nowhere, the braided dude shot something out of his sword that wrapped around Sinbad.

"TAKE THIS! KOKUBAKU MUTOU!" I tense up again. That was what I saw that night that held Ja'far and Morg down. I stepped forward. "Sinbad!" Jade and Ja'far held a hand in front of me, still looking at the scene. "Don't worry. Sinbad got this." ja'far reassures me. I looked at him questioningly before glazing back at Sinbad.

"What's this?" Sinbad study the black fog that held him. "It's the thing that held Ja'far and Morg down yesterday! Be careful!" I answered back.

"ah, so this is the thing that cause them to be captured yesterday." Sinbad told back.

"DON'T MOVE! Or your boss loses his life!" The braided hair man said...gah what the hell is his name!? I feel like he's important.

"WAIT! Kassim, what exactly are you saying?!" Alibaba questions his partner in a panic. "WE received information! The king of Sindria, Sinbad is going to take care of out Fog Troupe!" The braided dude, who I finally got his name, Kassim, answered back angry. "Ah, who was the one that told you that?" Sinbad asked him calmly, starting at the fog thing that was wrapped around him like it was nothing.

"Stop asking questions when you're the one who's caught!"

"Caught? You mean this?" Sinbad questions him again before his hands started to glow. Causing the fog around him to dissolve around him. Freeing Sinbad as he stands up like a boss.

"How can that...HOW CAN THAT BE?!" Kassim freaks. "Well he isn't called King of the seven seas for nothing!" Jade gives a thumbs up and grins widely. Sinbad smirks at Kassim. "A magical item of this level is useless against me." Sinbad walks over to us like nothing happen.

I think thats when something in me snapped. I was suddenly shaking, but not from fear, but for being pissed. "SiiiinBadd..." I can feel the people around be step back from me in fear. If anyone was seeing this in the manga, I most likely had that black aura around me. Sinbad looked over questioningly "Hmm-?!" I grabbed his cheeks and pulled on them angry.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T JUST...JUST GET CAUGHT LIKE THAT BY A UNKNOWN WEAPON THING!"

"AHH AHH OWWW!" Sinbad grabs my arms and pulls my hands off his cheeks before rubbing on side of it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled mad, but stopped to stare at me.

Maybe it was from all the stress or what was happening. I don't know, just I was letting tears suddenly fall from my cheek. After what happen to me, of course I was scare. Bastard was just being so careless!

Sinbad's eyes widen in surprised before softening. He places a hand on my head. "Sorry, that was the weapon that cause Ja'far and Morg caught and unable to help you when you got your wound. Don't worry, trust me on how I handle things here." Sinbad smiles at me in reassurance. I quickly wiped the tears away and just gave him a pout. Sinbad smirks before looking over at Kassim and Alibaba.

"What's wrong, no more trump cards?" Sinbad taunt them. Kassim's facial expression answers that. "With this, I've fufilled my promise to Ahmad. How's that Ja'far? Didn't I say I'd do it somehow?" Ja'far sighed at Sinbad's cockiness. "Yes, you're right." Ja'far answers back. Sinbad glances over at the group with dangerous eyes. "Now, as long as I hand you over to the military, my job is done. Isn't that right, Wonder Man Alibaba?"

Alibaba, that stood behind Kassim, stepped back in panic. Jade stepped forward, watching closely to what was happening. I knew after this she was gonna pick on me for pinching and pulling on Sinbad's cheeks. But then, sounds of something cracking and snapping happen. "What was tha-Ahh!" Before Jade could finish, the roof collapse beneath us, sending Jade and I falling.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my body and stopping my fall midway. "You okay Miss Alice?" I wince since the rope..string thing was putting some pressure on my wound. I look up to see Ja'far with a concern look. "I-I'm good...Wait Jade!" I Look over in a panic, but quickly sigh in relief to see Morg had caught Jade and pulled her up. Ja'far pulled me up. Just as I look up, I saw Kassim taking the opportunity to strike Sinbad with everyone's attention on us.

I open my mouth to yell for him to watch out, but Masrur kneed Kassim in the guts, knocking him down on his knees before I could man a sound. Ja'far set me down on the ground and saw some blood coming through my shirt.

"Sees all this has caused you wound to reopen a little bit. We will hurry and get it re wrapped soon after this. I knod as the throbbing pain was felt on my chest. Jade runs over to me and and holds my shoulder. "How you hanging?"

"In pain again. Shit that scared me!" I wince at the pain before looking at what was happening. Though I look at Aladdin and Morg, wondering why they aren't stepping up to help Aladdin.

"Thought you could sneak a attack in with the distraction. Bad move." Sinbad states as Masrur holds Kassim's arms. Sinbad pulls a sword out and points it to Alibaba. "As long as I defeat you, everything will end, Wonder Man Ailbaba. Now! Draw your sword!" You can just feel the tension in this area. Alibaba had fear on his face. He didn't want to fight.

"Let's settle this between us, as leaders. I wouldn't mind if you use it. After all, you're a dungeon capturer aren't you?"

"Please wait! Alibaba is..." Morg started and stepped forward in fear, but Ja'far raised his arm to stop her. Morg looks over at Aladdin, but Aladdin just watched, as if he knew something. Sinbad glanced and looked at Aladdin, as if they were communicating through their minds. I glance at Jade who just watches next to me. With no moves to try stopping this...Should...I take this as a sign that this isn't going to as bad as I think it could be?

"ALIABABA! RUN! RUN AWAY!" Kassim yells. "HEY BROTHERS! TAKE OUR LEADER AND ESCAPE FROM HERE!" Kassim looks over and yells at his group. Sinbad takes watch of any movement from the group before pointing his sword at Kassim. "Ah, prioritizing the leader's life? That's also another way of doing things." Sinbad glances at Alibaba. Before Sinbad can utter another word, I was faster to mine.

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS?! If you guy have FORGOTTEN! I'm bleeding here and the FUCKING roof is starting to caving in!" I growl and moan at the pain. Every one jumped stared at me. Jade tried to wave off the unwanted attention. "Ha haa sorry d-don't mind her. She's just...grumpy from not getting her beauty sleep." Jade tries to explain, I just glares at her.

"No thats not it. I'm bleeding! BLEEDING from my re opened wound and I'm in fucking pain!" I point at Sinbad. "If you're going to kick his ass, hurry already and kick it so we can wrap all this up." I yelled. Sure maybe I should of tried to keep cool, but already had shit happen to me yesterday and now tonight I was attacked, carried around, fearing for my damn life and now I'm bleeding from my wound and their just talking! I can tell everyone around me knew I wasn't a happy camper. Must be giving off scary auras again. Ja'far walks over to me and knees down as I try to deal with the pain shooting through my chest again.

"Here, hold her shirt up." Ja'far order Jade. She lift it up to show the bandages had loosen around me and was soaked in blood. "Oh gah, it really is bleeding pretty badly. Shit! Sorry I didn't notice earlier." Jade apologizes with a worried face on. Before I can say something, I turn my head to the sound of cloth being ripped. Ja'far had ripped strips from the bottom of his...dress? Then started to wrap it around my wound, which was right below my chest, so had to hold those girls up so they didn't pop out.

"That should help the bleeding for now. Masrur will have to carry you so nothing else could cause it to open anymore." Just after he said that, Masrur was right by my side and carried my bride style. Before I could get a word in or even a thank you. Alibaba suddenly yells.

"SHUT UP! THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME! I'm no different from them! We are all from the same place and they are my brothers! I won't let you...Allow you...TO INSULT THE BONDS BETWEEN US!" Alibaba screamed, clutching his fist. The look in the eyes of the Fog Troupe looked like they felt touched by this. Alibaba grabs his weird sword and holds it up to his face. "Stern and Dignified spirits of Etiquette, in the name of my magic and my will to grant me a greater power, I ORDER YOU AND YOUR MEMBERS! COME FORTH. AMON!" Suddenly Alibaba was swirled in bright flames that came from his sword. I could feel its great power and heat. Alibaba took a stand with one arm behind his back and the other holding the now flaming sword in front of him, with sudden flames that blow towards Sinbad. Sinbad holds his sword up to block a charge attack from Alibaba in such speed.

"So this is the power to have from clearing a Dungeon..." I watch in amazement. Am I...Am I strong enough to really be able to wield such power? "It is amazing to see first hand of something like this...so cool!" Jade sqwee. I glance at Jade and sigh. At our level right now, we can only dream of trying to beat a dungeon.

Alibaba was really going at it. Strike after strike after strike as Sinbad blocked his attacks. They were going fast enough to make it hard to keep up with them, that was until Alibaba kicks Sinbad's sword out of his hand and jumps up to do a down slash on him. Sinbad caught his hand though and kneed Alibaba in the guts before karate chopping him behind Alibaba's head. Knocking the guy to the ground...hard.

"Oooh that has got to hurt!...Good! It's payback for leaving me to die on the floor." Jade just gave me a look. "What?...What?! I would have kicked him in the balls or something if I wasn't hurt." I crossed my arms and pout, Jade just rolled her eyes on me. "But, as I expected...Alibaba, you really don't know how to use a Djinn properly!"

"Wait, thats not the right way to use it?!" I was taken back on that. Ja'far nods at me. "True way to use them is to Djinn Equip them, or to focus the Djinn into your weapon, changing it into a powerful weapon to use and control the Djinn. The better why though is to Djinn body equip it. Changing your full form and letting you control all of it's powers." Ja'far explain, still looking at forward.

Sinbad picks up his sword and shields it, then stands over Alibaba that was on the floor in pain. "And that decides it. I'll hand you over to the military. Of course, on one will be excluded from that fate. Only death awaits those who rebelled. But, of course all of you should have been prepared for this." Sinbad looks at the group. Many of the was shocked and started to step back.

"This is ridiculous...W-we only joined for the benefits.." Soon many of them men turn and ran for their lives. Only a few stayed.

"Sad isn't it? Only few were true to it, other just join cause others did and got something from it." Jade crossed her arm and shaked her head. "We've seen this happen in history before, so I'm not that surprised." I stated, thinking of the civil war where young boys joined for the benefits, but not the cause.

"My...Fog Troupe..." Kassim whispered in a shocked and sadden voice.

"So you really are the one who created the Fog Troupe." Kassim only stayed silent and held his head down "Revolting with indignation...Are you planning to die? Without planning, all this is foolishness."

"There was planning! We're never lost to the military!"

"That was because you could rely on information leaked by that military." Kassim looked shocked to have been figured out. "You don't even know HOW weak you actually are. The Fog Troupe is weak! It's so weak that I alone am enough to destroy it!" Ow, that was a harsh slap in the face.

"Hey wait, don't be that harsh on them-?!" Jade covered my mouth. "Shh let him talk Alice."

"But that's not fair to say! He's Sinbad, King of the seven sea!" I tried to argue back. "But they couldn't even break a sweat on him, nor us." Ja'far stepped in. "Yeah, how could they really plan to take down the king and really do something if they couldn't even be of a challenge to these three." Jade spoke. I glance over at Aladdin and Morg. I could see Morg really fighting with herself to jump in or something.

"Please. watch carefully. I hate to say this, But this is the future that awaits virtuous thieves...Holds only death.." "BUT!" Sinbad interrupts Ja'far. "Whats?"

"If you really are determined to rise up against the king...There still remains an option open to you. Namely, to borrow the strength of others to make up for what you are lacking." Sinbad starst, but Jade was quick to the punch. " HE'S ASKING TO LET US JOIN THE FOG TROUPE AND ALL THE GOOD SHIT!" Jade shouts. Sinbad gave a annoyed look, hunched over and looked at Jade before straightening up and coughs. "Yes...Like that girl had said. Let me lend you my strength." Sinbad confirms.

"EHHH!" Both Ja'far and I shouted. Wait...what..what just happen..? "This will benefit you greatly! As that means your Fog Troupe will be able to receive help from my country, Sindria." Sinbad states cheerfully. Ja'far was...confused. Hell I am too...this guy Bi-polar...or something? I look up at Masrur. "Is...your king always like this?" Masrur nods and I shook my head.

"Sin...are you going to fight?"

"yup!"

"With the BalBadd's Military?"

"Yup"

"...This is too problematic. We were to capture the Fog Troupe. Didn't we come to an agreement with the King Ahbmd that He'll reopen trade if we capture the Fog Troupe?"

"But now I want to help them."

"YOU ARE CONTRADICTING YOURSELF!" Ja'far and I yelled! "Didn't you say no matter the reason, thieving is wrong?" I question him. Sinbad had a shadow covering his eyes. "Ja'far...Alice...HOW COLD BLOODED CAN YOU BE?!" Sinbad dramatically yells and points to us.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Ja'far was taken back by that. I was able to throw and hit Sinbad with a stick at his forehead. "HEY! SHUT YOUR FACE! Your fault for being wishy washy on you decision making skills!" I argued back. Sinbad rubbed his head and argue back. "Thieving is always wrong?! I was Naive!" Sinbad continuous his dramatic speech.

"You know what has happen don't you? The miserable condition this country is in...Starving mothers...Young girls armed with weapons...a corrupt nobility..."

"Yeah yeah I get it, you saw evil happening and had a change of heart. Stop yelling! You're hurting my brain." I growled. Jade whines at me. "Naww you ruin a funny part! You suck Alice" She then pouts.

Sinbad eye brow twitches in annoyance before continuing. "Anyways, After seeing that stupid, selfish king, I thought this. I would rather help these people that knew they have little chance in winning, but kept at it. Do you want my help?" Sinbad pulls his sword out and raises it. "Then let me join the Fog Troupe!" people around started to mumble with each other. Shocked and confused of a King like Sinbad wanting to join them.

"What's wrong Aladdin?" Morg questions "Mister Sinbad is so interesting, although he is a weird person. I know he'll definitely become really famous in the future!" Aladdin smiles brightly. Jade and I looked at each other and grin as well. Oh they have no idea of how famous he becames.

* * *

**THATS ALL FOR NOW! For a special treat, I will hurry and put out a new chapter in a few days! I promise! So leave a review on your thoughts, many misspelling and how you think of Alice and Jade's look.**

**See ya soon!**


	8. And Then, Stuff Happens

**Hey everyone! See! New chapter. I'm also gonna answer reviews on here. Since I have seen other writers do that too.**

**SmileRen: Haa well, every girl has their scary moments. Specially in her case. Jade might tone her fangirlness down later, maybe when more reality hits her. Happy you enjoy the chapters!**

**Erurr4: Glad you like their looks. I try to give they different looks from body size to height and such. **

**Guest of 6-30-13: I'm glad you think their personality works well together. I really did think about what personality could really work with Sinbad's. You'll see more of it as the story goes on.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Now off to the new chapter!**

* * *

Sinbad soon declared to be a member of the Fog Troupe. Leaving the members in it confused and shocked at the same time. I chuckled when I heard someone in the ground call him a old man. Jade only pout to that.

"What are you planning? Alibaba questions with a suspicious face. Able to sit up from the blow. "The King of a country directly intervening with another country's domestic affairs. You definitely had an ulterior motive, don't you?" Sinbad looked Alibaba in the eyes. "I only want to save the citizens of this country. However, even if I say this. You probably won't believe me." Alibaba didn't say anything but just stare.

"Well then..." Sinbad walks over to Alibaba and knees down to him. "If you want me to cite other reasons for joining...That's to stop the abnormalities of the world."

Everyone was confused by this. Hell I was. "How can one man really do that?...Eh then again if you look at our history..." I mutter. "Shhh Alice." Jade gave me a look and I shut it. But Ja'far gave a look at us. I know Masrur gave a glance at me as well. Need to be careful of what I speak. Soon I was tuning in and out of what Sinbad was talking about. Something about rise in wars, poverty, refugees and so forth. Then being a King, he feels the need to do something about it. Just listing reasons for Alibaba. Wish I could listen more, but a pounding headache likes to not let that happen.

"DON'T BE FOOLED BY HIM!" Oh gah the yelling! My head! Fuuuuck! I groan from the sudden loud noise.

"I won't be fooled. As a King, how can he just commit himself to be our comrade?" Kassim growl and question the purple head in anger. "All you royalty and superior people are just bastards that trample on the inferior people to survive!" Kassim pointed accusingly at Sinbad. "You're actually just eager for us filthy poor and inferior people to die from starvation and rot isn't it?! You just want to live your lives in luxury! Sinbad-!" Nearly missing Kassim, Ja'far had slashed out one of his dagger, thing on a string. Sending Kassim to fall onto his behind. That caught my attention.

"Shut up." Ja'far walked forward to Kassim. You can feel the killer instinct from him and his deadly voice. "You have no idea what Sinbad has gone through all this time...How much he had to sacrifice for others..." Ja'far grabs Kassim by the collar of his shirt and holds his dagger up, ready for the kill. "You ignorant theif."

"Wait! J-Ja'far!" I yelled but Ja'far went for the kill. But in a blink, Sinbad had stopped the attack by grabbing the dagger and his arm. "Ja'far, stop this."

"Ahhh Ahh! Oh gah that looks like it hurts!" Jade freaked. "Uuuh...Wow, Ja'far has a scary side to him..." I shivered. Remind me not to ever...I mean ever! Piss that guy off. Masrur nods his head to agree and responds. "Sometimes..."

Ja'far stands back, shocked at what happen. "M-my apologies!"

"It's okay." Jade ran up and took Sinbad's hand to wrap it. "Ok! I'll listen to you. So what do we do!" Alibaba stands in front of Kassim with a panic face. "So you're willing to let me join? Thanks!" Sinbad gives a smile before thanking Jade. Jade smiles and blushes before responding back before skipping back over to us. Damn fangirl.

"Then let's not delay things. Alibaba, let's take actions immediately." Sinbad suddenly said. "Actions?"

"We'll go to BalBadd Palace right now." Sinbad commanded.

"Woah woah wait a minute." I went to place my 2 cents in. "WE just all went through shit. I'm bleeding here! Let's not forget that and some of the Fog Troupes are hurt as well." I argued at him. "Alibaba and I will see the King. So everyone else will have time to rest and heal." Sinbad retorted back.

"Comrades my ass. In the end, you just want to hand Alibaba over to the palace!." Kassim argued at Sinbad. Sinbad turn his head towards Kassim and smiles. "That's not it. We're going there for a negotiations." Masrur and Ja'far walks up to Sinbad, me still in Masrur's arms and Jade not far behind. "Alibaba, didn't you say before? I'll support ffrom the citizens first, then reveal my identity before going to negotiate with Ahbmad. Now's the time to take action." Alibaba was stun as to how Sinbad knew of this. I'm just gonna guess it was from ear-dropping.

Too bad I couldn't keep up with everything. My mind was getting dizzy and my eyes couldn't keep open. Before I knew it, the world went fizzy, along with the sounds around me. Though I believe someone called my name before I was out.

* * *

I felt something wet pat my forehead. It was slowly bringing me out of my slumber. I soon start to stir as my body wakes up.

"Ah, well that was a short nap."

I just groan before trying to open my eyes. Only for the unfriendly lights from the sun closed my eyes again. "Uuugh...What happen?" I ask, sleepy-ness in my voice. "Well even though the bleeding had slown, you still lost enough to cause you to pass out. Don't worry though, your repatched up and stuff." Jade answers me .

My eyes finally adjust to the light for me to open them enough to get a good look of where I was...which wasn't anywhere I know. "Uuh...Jade...Where are we? This isn't the fancy hotel we were before?" I kept looking around the room. The floor was dirty, the ceiling and walls had cracks in them and the bed was small, just like the room. "We are in the slums, where the Fog Troupe is. We will be staying here until everything gets sorted out." Jade smiles at me.

"Did...I miss anything...after I fainted?" I sit myself up.

"Eh just Sinbad talking to Alibaba about going to King Ahbmad and such. Kassim wasn't happy about it as usual. But Sinbad spread news about Alibaba being the third prince of BalBadd and talking to his brothers. So there is a gathering at the palace right now." Jade recaps of the missing things said.

"Woah woah...wait. So Alibaba is a prince...and the King here is his brother? What?...Gonna fill me in here?" I was confused. I had no idea was is going on.

Jade sits on the bed and clears her voice. "okay, let me give you a recap. Alibaba was born in the slums. His mother was a prostitute in the slums. But Alibaba and his mother had a good life. Alibaba and Kassim were friends as children, but Kassim had a abusive father. So Alibaba's mother adopted Kassim and his little sister and they were happy. Until Alibaba's mother died from a disease."

"You think it was a STD that killed his mother?"

"It could be...I mean yeah hush! I'm not finish!" Jade hushed me. I just rolled my eyes and wait to listen for more info. "Well after Alibaba's mom died. Kassim was the oldest and took the responsibility to care for them. Which ending him doing bad things. Like stealing and stuff, while Alibaba did jobs to earn something. Then one day the King of BalBadd came for Alibaba to say he was his son." I stopped Jade there.

"And how the hell does he know that? She was a prostitute, his dad could have been anyone. I've seen enough Jerry Springer to know how hard it is to find the real father, even with DNA."

"Well he said Alibaba's mother was a servent there that he fell in love with."

"Still its kinda a messy thing right there." Jade hits me in the head. "Will you let me finish! Anyways. So Alibaba was going to be taken to the palace, but because of that. Alibaba and Kassim got in a fight and left on bad terms. Alibaba was then taken to the Palace, trained in alot of stuff and he had two other brothers. He had a rough time there since people saw him from the slums. But it did change for the most part." Jade stops to catch her breath.

"Well Alibaba escaped the walls to just escape to see the slums but they were gone. But Alibaba did accidentally bump into Kassim. They went to drink, Alibaba got drunk and explained how he was able to escape from the palace. Also the King was sick and dying at that time and wanted Alibaba to rule. Though later on, Kassim and his group of misfits stormed and burned the palace. King was killed."

"ooookay...but that doesn't explain how he was now a member of the Fog Troupe. Hell I would have dumped his ass for that, not go back to that shit." I stared, taking all of this in.

"Okay, here is how everything happen after that. Alibaba runs away to does what we show in the show. Later he returns to BalBadd to fix what happend. Meet's Kassim there. Kassim explains how a sickness spread, which killed his little sister. The Palace decides to burn the slums, hoping to kill the sickness. Pissed the people off and thats how Kassim made the Fog Troupe. He got Alibaba to join by saying that cause he was a prince, he could help them fix stuff and all that jazz." Jade breaths out.

I just nod and blinked. First Jade kinda sucks at explaining things and second, alot to take in now. "Okay...well I'm caught up?" I question her. Jade nods before sighing. "i'm just...worried what is to happen next...Damn in the manga it seemed like it took forever, yet its all happening so damn fast."

"What...do you mean? What's going to happen that scares you?" I gripped the sheets nervously. "Judal is going to visit us tonight." Jade spoke. I raised a brow at her, hoping she wouldn't just leave me there.

"Judal...he's a Magi like Aladdin...but he's a bad person. Not caring for people and such. He's going to come here and start a big battle with Aladdin and I fear whats going to happen to us. I know they said no one died, but people got hurt and the fact your already hurt scares me." Jade bites her thumb and rocks herself. Thinking about whats to happen and how to deal with it.

"Well...I'm sure we will be find with the others around us...right?" I was getting knots in my stomach. Jade looked at me with nu-reassuring eyes. "They was able to keep you safe cause the attackers were weak humans with weapons. This time its a powerful Magi with magic. So the outcome of this...at least for us is unknown." to

"Then why not hide from it?" I asked her. I'm sure we could dodge it by hiding." She shook her head again. "I believe we need to be there. We have to be around Aladdin and his friends along with Sinbad and his group. We need to get in there and make them keep us around them. So hiding would make us miss chances to be known more. But just..." "Dangerous..." I finished it for her sighed. "This is crazy! I already made a stupid move and got hurt. Now we know something bad is gonna go down and you want to risk getting killed just to show off for the others?! Jade you're not thinking right!" I gripped the sheets as my body tense.

There was a silence between us. Jade was glazing at her hands that were folded on her lap. You could feel the tension in the room built the longer we stay silent. I glance over at Jade and shook my head. Disappointed with her recklessness and just wanting to blame it on the fact that she was blonde.

"...Then...can we...be near there and watch what happens...But also stay hidden. We could help anyone that got hurt and get them out of the way." Jade turned to me and cupped my hands in hers. I open my mouth to argue with her, but there was a spark in her eyes. I knew what that meant. She was going to stick to this, with or without me, since I would most likely be stuck here. I took a big breath and sigh it out and give her hand a squeeze. "Listen, we stay hidden, you got this. Gah I'm stupid for going with this." Jade gives a bright smile and hugs me. It wasn't long before Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur walk through the door. Jade hurries to her feet and pats her butt.

"Ah Sinbad!? What is with this pleasant visit?" Jade glean, I just rolled my eyes. Sinbad smiles and walks next to Jade. "Well it's good to see your awake." I blushed and rubbed my head in embarrassment, being that this was the second time I passed out. "Yeah, yeah I'm awake and in a new place." Sinbad nods and crosses his arms. "I must apologizes to both of you young ladies. Because I couldn't deal better with the Fog Troupe attack and the negotiation with them, you Alice, had your wound re-open and now been dragged here along with your friend into such a situation." Jade shakes her head. "No no. There is no need for that. Since thanks to you, we were able to have a place to stay and was protected. Specially after being taken off our island...and not knowing anything." Jade blushed a little.

"There is another thing we want to discuss with you two." Ja'far spoke in a serious voice. Jade and I both tense up and wided eyes. I could tell she was freaking out as I was. Did they figure about our lie?

"Your outfits. The way its made and it's patterns. In my years of travel, I have yet to see anything close to your clothes."

"It's just...how our clothes is back at home." Jade tried to explain, Sinbad just stared. "Tell me a little more of your island. The way your people live." Jade looked at me and I looked back. "Well...there a-are things we can tell...but most of our island is...we wanna keep it a secret." I tried to brush the topic away. I did not wanna explain about our homes just yet." I could tell their eyes were on us as a silence takes over the room...until Sinbad sighs. "Well maybe you can explain sometime later. Now I would have liked to give you new clothes to fit in better. But as we are now, those will have to wait.

"New clothes? I mean I'm fine with it, But…" Jade looks at me.

"What?!"

"You see, my friend has a touch thing. She's a bit picky on how the fabric feels. Might have notice when she was touching your outfit." Jade explained. I pout at that. "It's not that bad! I just like soft things, but I can wear many other stuff." I crossed my arms but regret that right away. My wound was still tender.

Sinbad chuckles at us. "You two seem to be very close." Ja'far agrees with him. Jade wraps a arm around my shoulder and grins. "Been friends for a few years. We just instantly connected when we talked together. We keep each other sane with our insanity." Ja'far and Sinbad had confusion on their face, trying to figure what she meant. "Well we must head off. We need to tell everyone what had happen with them meeting with the King." Ja'far states.

"How did that go?" Jade questions. Even though she already knows, she wanted to hear it with her own ears. "It didn't turn out well. Brothers, but because of where Alibaba came from. Didn't even see him as a person. just a piece of dirt." Sinbad shook his head. "We will have to figure what next to do. But for now, the people here need to know what happened."

I pull the sheets off and stand up slowly. Jade stood up in a flash to help me up. "Hey easy there, no need to get up right now."

"Neh, I need to walk anyways. I'll come with you guys to see how things go. Plus I worry of how Alibaba is doing. Something like this…You can't just brush this aside like dirt on your table." I spoke. Sinbad nods his approval at us. "Ja'far, Masrur. Go tell Alibaba that I wish for him to tell how the negotiation went today." Sinbad command. Ja'far and Masrur nod and bow before turning on their heels and leave. Sinbad watches them leave before turning to us and holds out a hand, like a gentleman would. "Shou we go then?" Sinbad smiled a charming smile. Jade placed her hand on his with a fangirl smile and sigh like a love strucked fool. I just stood in the back and twitched. His he really charming Jade…us? Really?

We follow Sinbad to the main room? Or that's my guess, since it's pretty big with this mountain of rocks. We waited as Jade and Sinbad talked until I saw Alibaba and his little gang, along with Ja'far and Masrur coming towards us. Poor Alibaba, he looked so scared and nervous. I wanted to hug him.

Ja'far kinda pushed Alibaba in front of the large group of people that gathered. Sinbad stood behind him and spoke with a loud, commanding voice. "Everyone, let me say this straight. The negotiations today have failed." The whole place was filled with gasp and shocked. "Te opposite party has completely rejected our offer. The differences between us and the military are already a decided reality."

People's faces went from shocked to depression. You could hear, see and even feel the their hope shattering in that room. People were saying it was all over, no hope, ect. But it seems I wasn't the only one to have heard this. "What do you mean by it's over?" Sinbad stood tall with his arms crossed. So confident in himself to say the next line.

"To begin with, for what reason did you even fight for? To escape from poverty, to feed your family, or you may not even have such a noble at all. However, for all your reasons, after all those acts of theft, for the first time today. You've had a negotiation with the king face to face!" Sinbad went on. "You guys…towards the people who mistreat you…For the first time today, finally! Haven't you protested from a dignified position?! I'll defear whoever they send and if you're chased out of this country, I'll accept you as my citizens!" Sinbad placed a fist over his heart as he made this promise. Ja'far whispers something to Sinbad that I didn't get but Sinbad just laughs and said he would deal with that.

"The world is filled with many unreasonable things. Admitting those who suffer from such, that's the reason why my country was built." Sinbad smiled. Soon the people gathered around Sinbad, new hope that filled their eyes. I looked over at Ali'baba and walked to him. "Yeah, so that's a king…" I pat his back.

"Hey don't be to discourage by this. You're going to be a king one day and I just know you're going to do well." I smiled, before Jade suddenly pulls me away and close to the rock. I was going to ask what the hell she was doing before she nodded her head up with a serious face, bit of fear in there as well. I slowly turn my head up to see a person…couldn't tell male of female at that distance, on a floating carpet with long braided hair.

"HEY SINBAD!"

I don't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO! Next chapter that took longer then it should of...Sorry I moved again and job stuff...Also my wifi keeps going on and off ;_;**

**Review what you think!**


End file.
